The present invention is directed to an improved cosmetic container and applicator system having two wiper elements and a brush at the end of an elongated rod. Each of the two wiper elements is specially designed to perform one or more specific functions. In particular, (a) the wiper element closest to an opening at one end of the container functions to remove excess cosmetic from the brush and, preferably, also removes cosmetic from the elongated rod, and (b) the wiper element furthest from the opening functions to remove substantially all of the cosmetic from the brush.
Cosmetic containers having a wiper system to remove cosmetic from an elongated rod and excess cosmetic from a brush that extends from the rod have been used commercially for a number of years. In such commercial containers, a cosmetic composition, such as mascara, is housed in a single chamber that also houses the applicator and single wiper element. The wiper is typically located near the opening of the container at its top. Cosmetic containers of this general type are depicted in a number of United States Patents (e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,417, 3,870,186 and 3,896,823).
A number of structures having dual wipers for cleaning the applicator rod and removing excess cosmetic from the brush have also been suggested in the patent literature (e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,928 and 4,403,624).
Cosmetic compositions, such as mascara, are characterized by a thick, paste-like consistency. One consequence of that paste-like consistency is that with continued use, mascara tends to build up and dry out on the brush assembly of cosmetic applicators like those described above. We believe that this occurs for at least the following four reasons:
(a) a significant amount of mascara remains on the brush assembly (particularly on the brush core and the portion of the brush bristles closest to the brush core) after the user applies mascara to the eyelashes and reinserts the brush into the container;
(b) the same mascara that is left remaining on the brush core and the portion of the brush bristles closest to the brush core in the preceding manner tends to remain there during repeated removals and reinsertions of the brush from and into the container;
(c) after a portion of the mascara in the container is removed, the volatile portion of the mascara that is left on the brush assembly upon reinsertion dries out, at least in part, into the air space in the container between the applicator brush and the mascara remaining in the container; and
(d) this drying out is accelerated by the user's continued removal and reinsertion of the brush from and into the container, and the waving of the brush assembly during application of mascara to the lashes. The drying out of the mascara on the brush assembly in the foregoing manner can result in the deposition of dry chunks of the mascara on the user's lashes with consequent flaking off and smudging.